Creo que ya es tiempo de ir con el psicólogo
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Shun tomó una clase de psicología y cree que puede ayudar a los demás. Advertencia: Shun anda malévolo...
1. La idea

Creo que ya es tiempo de ir con el psicólogo.

 _Complejo de Edipo, automutilación, síndrome de Peter Pan, conducta pasivo-agresiva, delirio de grandeza, dependencia emocional…_

Shun revisaba sus apuntes después de la clase de psicología a la que había asistido. Estaba tomando algunas clases en la universidad, pues estaba decidido a dejar atrás la vida de luchador. Quería ser médico y curar a las personas, no dañarlas. Al menos eso le dijo a Saori, cuando le explicó su plan.

Saori se emocionó y le dijo que podía seguir adelante, que lo admiraba y que esperaba que fuera un buen médico. Sus hermanos reaccionaron de la misma manera, apoyándolo en todo lo que necesitaba y acomodando los horarios de la mansión para no interrumpir las actividades del joven estudiante.

La clase más interesante que Shun había tomado, hasta ahora, era una de psicología. Lo fascinaba la explicación acerca de las conductas y los pensamientos de las personas. Y como deseaba hacer algo en cambio de los muchos sacrificios que sus hermanos y Saori habían hecho por él, decidió hacerles una terapia psicológica.

Y ese fue el principio de sus problemas. Porque a nadie, a nadie, le gusta que le digan que está loco y que puede ser curado. Y eso es lo que hizo Shun , tan tierno él, convencido de que obtendría excelentes reacciones de sus hermanos y de Saori.

Una mañana, los reunió y, ayudado con una magnífica presentación en power point (magia total, pensó Ikki, que no sabía ni prender un notebook), les demostró que todos estaban locos.

\- Muchachos, el problema es terrible. Pero ánimo y valor. Después de tres clases de psicología para principiantes, estoy listo para diagnosticar sus problemas mentales y encontrar soluciones, y espero que esta sea la ocasión de hacerlo. Mientras yo estudie, podré tratarlos y curarlos, y si acaso me reprueban y no puedo seguir tratándolos, tengo un par de amigas que podrán cumplir con su deber.

Después de este magnífico discurso, Shun comenzó nombrar los problemas de cada uno de ellos:

Shiryu, conducta de automutilación.

Seiya, síndrome de Peter Pan.

Ikki, problemas de control de impulsos.

Hyoga, complejo de Edipo.

Saori, delirio de grandeza.

Por supuesto que ninguno de sus hermanos estuvo de acuerdo con estos diagnósticos, menos aún Saori. Shiryu de arrancó un par de pelos de rabia (además de quedarse sin camisa, al haberla roto antes de arrancarse los cabellos), Seiya le sacó la lengua, Ikki le lanzó una llamarada, Hyoga lloró al pensar que si su madre estuviera ahí no lo estarían molestando, y Saori dijo que nadie debería atreverse a decirle eso a una gran diosa como ella.

Así que Shun se dirigió con gran tristeza a su habitación, con el corazón dolorido al pensar que sus hermanos no dejaban que él los ayudara. No bajó a cenar, y al día siguiente salió sin tomar desayuno, asegurándose que todos supieran que tenía hambre pero no iba a comer porque había sido muy mal tratado por los demás.

(Shun se hubiera molestado mucho de haberle sido diagnosticado el síndrome pasivo-agresivo).

La tristeza de Shun hizo que los demás reflexionaran.

-Tú tiendes a reventarte los ojos, Shiryu – dijo Seiya.

-Y Hyoga siempre recuerda a su madre – dijo Ikki.

-Seiya se porta como un niño pequeño – aseguró Saori.

-Ikki golpea antes de preguntar lo que pasa – repuso Hyoga.

-Saori siempre menciona eso de ser una diosa, aunque no venga al caso – dijo Shiryu.

-Entonces, quizás necesitemos un tratamiento psicológico – dijo Seiya.

-Sí, Shun tiene razón. Digámosle que haremos su tratamiento – repuso Hyoga.

-¡Viva! – exclamó Shun, que estaba escondido detrás de la puerta, sabiendo que sus hermanos se arrepentirían de todo al ver cuánto sufría.

(Shun se hubiera molestado mucho de haberle sido diagnosticado intento de manipulación)

Continuará…

Nota de la autora: No sé NADA de psicología, aparte de lo típico que uno agarra de las películas. Así que esta historia será una cosa absurda sin ton ni son.

Shun está un ´poquitín odioso, pero tiene derecho, es siempre tan dulce que una vez cada dos mil años tiene derecho a molestar a los demás.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Saori

Capítulo dos: Saori

Saori se sentó elegantemente y sonrió con dulzura. Shun ya estaba sentado delante de ella. Se había puesto lentes (sin aumento, solo estaban destinados a aumentar la confianza, en alguna parte había leído que las personas confiaban más en los que usaban lentes) y tenía un block de apuntes en sus manos.

-Muy bien, Saori – dijo Shun – comenzaremos con el principio. ¿Desde cuando crees que eres una diosa?

Saori mantuvo la sonrisa, pero ahora más parecía parálisis facial; tragó saliva y contestó:

-Shun, cariño, tú sabes bien que soy una diosa.

-No. Eres la encarnación de una diosa, no una diosa. Eres Saori, y desde niña tienes esos delirios de grandeza de creerte mejor que los demás. Entrevisté a Jabu y él se acuerda de haberse convertido en tu cabalgadura. Además recuerda que lo azotaste. Dejaremos eso del sadismo para más adelante, ahora comenzaremos con lo del síndrome de la Bella Durmiente.

-¿Síndrome de la Bella Durmiente?

-Sí, tiendes a quedarte dormida o inmóvil mientras mis hermanos y yo tratamos de salvarte. Hay múltiples ejemplos: cuando te secuestro Jamien, las doce casas, Hilda…

-¡Pero fueron secuestros, como tú has dicho! ¡Yo no lo hice voluntariamente!

-Eso lo convierte en un síndrome, si te durmieras voluntariamente solo serías perezosa. El síndrome de la Bella Durmiente se llama, en verdad, síndrome de Kleine…algo, no entiendo bien mi letra en estos apuntes, y además de dormir el paciente experimenta desorientación, conducta agresiva y alucinaciones. Tú eres la encarnación de la diosa Athena, lo que se puede clasificar como alucinación, y…

-¿Alucinación? ¿Cómo puede ser eso, si yo soy la encarnación de Athena? ¡Por mí misma, Shun, si has presenciado mi poder! ¡Has sentido mi cosmos! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

(Saori dice "por mí misma" en lugar de decir "por dios". Lo encuentra de lo más original.)

En ese momento, la noble Saori no aguantó y le pegó un palmetazo a Shun en la oreja.

-Según mis apuntes de psicología, sentirse un dios es un problema bastante grave, Saori. Yo me limito a aplicar lo que aprendí. Además, como iba a mencionar, al ser diosa de la Guerra, aparte de la sabiduría, tienes una inclinación natural a la violencia, que es otra de las características de este síndrome. Por otra parte, acabas de probar mi punto al pegarme, aunque no me dolió, porque tienes poca fuerza, lo que seguramente se debe a lo poco que comes, lo que es otra característica de tu síndrome, problemas de alimentación… Sin embargo, eso del golpe lo podemos unir con las tendencias sádicas que demuestras desde tu infancia...

-No pienso seguir escuchándote – dijo Saori, levantándose y abandonando la habitación. Shun movió la cabeza, con tristeza.

-Ah, la negativa a buscar ayuda. La última característica de este síndrome. Tendré que medicarla sin que ella sepa, pobrecita.

Se asomó a la puerta de su habitación, donde vio a una llorosa Saori tirada en el piso, con cuatro lindo santos que la rodeaban, muy preocupados.

-Que pase el siguiente – dijo Shun, con una gran sonrisa.

Shiryu tragó saliva, y entró.

(Continuará)

Nota de la autora:

-¿Se sacará la camisa Shiryu? (Sin duda, no puede evitarlo)

-¿Explorará Saori sus tendencias sádicas con alguien? (Una vez vi un manga de Saori con Jabu, relacionado con ese momento incómodo de su niñez en la que ella lo usó como su caballito. No lo busquen a menos que sean adultos mayores de cuarenta años con el criterio formado. En serio.)

-¿Llorará Shun en algún momento de esta historia? (Shiryu tiene una malsana atracción a disfrutar del llanto de Shun. "Ahí empieza otra vez, era de esperarse")

-¿Aparecerá alguien que le pare los carros a Shuny Bunny? (Tan lindo él, no se le puede decir nada, tengo un perrito que es igual, te mira con esos ojitos de uva y tú ya no lo retas nunca más.)

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Shiryu

Capítulo 3: Shiryu

-No haré ningún rodeo, Shiryu. Es fácil diagnosticarte. Tienes el síndrome de la abuela esclava.

Una gran carcajada se sintió desde el otro lado de la puerta (pues obviamente todos estaban escuchando) mientras Shiryu miraba a Shun con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bueno… - dijo Shiryu después de un rato – Eso es imposible. Por muchas, muchas razones es imposible.

-En mis notas dice que afecta a quienes tienen elevado sentido del honor y del deber, que no se quejan jamás por su situación, que toman responsabilidades que no les competen y tratan siempre de hacer lo correcto, aun cuando afecta su salud. Y tú tiendes a hacer eso. Eres demasiado bueno y haces demasiadas cosas por los demás.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Ese es otro síntoma de lo que tienes: tratar de negar lo que sucede. Pero acabas de demostrar mi punto. Shiryu. Cuando terminó Saori, y estaba llorando en el piso rodeada de todos ustedes, yo dije que pasara el siguiente. Y pasaste tú. Tú no eras el siguiente. No había orden, viniste voluntariamente al sacrificio. ¿Lo ves? Síndrome de la abuela esclava.

-Shun, escucha con cuidado: se llama Síndrome de la abuela esclava porque lo sufren mujeres. Abuelas.

"Además, Shunrei y yo ni siquiera tenemos hijos" – pensó, pero prefirió no decirlo en voz alta.

-Sigues con la negación. Tendré que demostrártelo empíricamente.

Shun prendió un televisor, conectó su tablet y abrió Netflix. Buscó y encontró unos videos de Shiryu luchando contra el Dragón Negro.

-Observa el video. ¿Dirías que presentas… (y Shun sacó su cuaderno de notas y comenzó a leer) "Pulso rápido, aumento de la sudoración, estomago contraído, dientes apretados, respiración entrecortada y rápida, bazos y piernas en tensión, incapacidad para estar quieto"?

-¡Estoy luchando! ¡Obvio que presento eso!

Ahora veremos otro – dijo Shun, y buscó el video donde Shiryu peleó contra Algol de Perseo.

-Ah, el momento que todos recordamos: tu decisión de cegarte. Supongo que estarás de acuerdo en que eso demuestra… espera un poco, lo tengo por acá – dijo mientras buscaba en su cuaderno - ¡Acá está! Lo subrayé: "Incapacidad para concentrarse, dificultad para tomar decisiones, pérdida de la confianza en uno mismo, preocupaciones y ansiedad, miedo irracional o pánico, irritabilidad o tendencia a ponerse colérico, anhelos insaciables"?

-¡Tenía que ganarle a ese guerrero para salvarlos a ustedes, que estaban convertidos en piedra!

-Pero nadie diría que causarse ceguera a uno mismo es una sabia decisión. ¿No crees?

-¡Shun, era una lucha! ¡Tenía que defender al mundo y a los seres que amo!

-Eso es algo que diría una abuela esclava…

-¡Basta! – gritó Shiryu, poniéndose de pie, y se arrancó la camisa - ¡Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos! ¡Alguien debe detener esta locura!

-¿Te destrozaste la camisa por irritabilidad o por miedo? – preguntó Shun con toda tranquilidad.

Shiryu suspiró, hastiado. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada usar la lógica con Shun.

-Por irritabilidad – dijo, sentándose y tratando de ponerse la camisa rota.

-¡Vamos progresando! – exclamó alegremente Shun – Una vez que tratemos tu síndrome de la abuela esclava, te aseguro que esa conducta de automutilación se extinguirá. Para que esto suceda, recuerda que eres un aporte para la familia, que debes ayudar en función de tus capacidades y que no tienes ninguna obligación de cuidar a tus nietos.

Shiryu pensó en mencionar una vez más que no tenía nietos, pero prefirió callarse. Más valía que terminara rápido el tormento.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, Shiryu?

-Claro, Eminencia – dijo Shiryu, haciendo que Shun sonriera con eso de "Eminencia".

-¡Eminencia! ¡Qué linda expresión! ¡Y nadie me la había dicho aún! Exigiré a todos los demás pacientes que se dirijan a mí como "Eminencia". - Se quedó un rato en éxtasis, imaginando lindas escenas de él, con bata blanca, saludando a enfermos que le agradecían con lágrimas en los ojsos mientras lo llamaban "Eminencia" - ¿Estás de acuerdo en lo que dijimos sobre los nietos?

-Claro, Eminencia – respondió Shiryu – no tengo obligaciones de cuidar a mis nietos. Me has curado, eminencia.

-Todavía no, Shiryu. Más vale que vayas donde Shunrei y traten de tener hijos, o jamás tendrás nietos. Es imposible que te mejores del síndrome de la abuela esclava si ni siquiera tienes nietos. Así que ¡manos a la obra! – Le puso unos libros en las manos – Lee esto con Shunrei, dicen que son los mejores manuales de sexualidad de los tiempos modernos. Una sexualidad sana es la base para un futuro feliz, al menos eso me dicen mis compañeras y profesoras.

Prefirió no mencionar que lo habían invitado a comprobarlo empiricamente, por si Ikki estaba escuchando tras la puerta.

Shiryu se puso de pie, y Shun lo acompañó a la puerta. Los títulos de los libros estaban cubiertos por un papel.

-¡Que pase el siguiente! – canturreó Shun – Y desde ahora me deben llamar "Eminencia".

-¿Quién es el siguiente? – preguntó Seiya.

-El que pregunta siempre es – dijo Hyoga, y lo empujó.

Shiryu, mientras se sentó en la sala de espera al lado de Saori, que se estaba retocando el maquillaje una vez que acabó de llorar.

-¿Te dieron libros? ¡A mí no me dieron libros! – se quejó Saori, quitándoselos para verlos mejor.

Eran las cincuenta sombras de Grey.

Continuará, con Seiya.

Nota de la autora: Shun no ha leído las sombras de Grey, pero sus condiscípulas le dijeron que era muy educativo, por eso se las pasó a Shiryu. Por suerte no se las pasó a Saori, pues con eso de "la diosa interior" que hablan en el libro, habrían terminado de confundir a la pobre Saori-Athena.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Seiya

La sesión de Seiya

Seiya se ubicó en el diván y de inmediato se acomodó. Sacó un dulce, papas fritas, una paleta helada y comenzó a disfrutar de la sesión.

-Comencemos – dijo - ¿cuál va a ser mi problema? Ah, lo recordé. Síndrome de Peter Pan. Mira, te lo estoy haciendo fácil: no me tomo las cosas en serio, tengo confianza en el futuro sin pensar seriamente en las consecuencias, a menudo digo cosas sin sentido, busco el lado bueno de las cosas, me alimento mal… ¿se me queda algo en el tintero?

Shun quedó perplejo un milisegundo, pero de inmediato se recuperó:

-No, no se te queda nada sobre eso. Eres muy, muy inteligente, Seiya, pese a lo que digan algunos.

Seiya se incorporó y botó las papas fritas.

-¿Qué dicen algunos?

-Nada, nada… no creo que te preocupe lo que otros digan – dijo Shun, fingiendo indiferencia

-Pero si se trata de cosas que dicen de mí, quizás me interese un poco – respondió Seiya.

-Bueno, si insistes… - dijo Shun – he oído que hay personas que afirman que eres terco…

-¡Mentira! Yo nunca he sido terco. Jamás. No puedo ser terco, eso es absolutamente falso.

-Dicen que eres extremadamente curioso…

-¿Quién dice eso? Debo saberlo. ¡Habla! ¿Por qué no me cuentas? Anda, cuéntame, que no aguanto…

-También aseguran que sospechas de todo y de todos…

-¡Apuesto que sé quién lo dice! Ikki, ¿verdad? No, debe ser Hyoga. O quizás Shiryu. Aunque puede que Saori…

-Y también cuentan que no eres manipulable. Absolutamente nada manipulable, así que jamás podrías someterte a un tratamiento psicológico como el que intento para ti.

-Pues están muy, muy equivocados. ¡Soy manipulable! Así que acepto el tratamiento psicológico que me quieras dar, oh, su Eminencia, mi terapista particular, pues confío en ti plena…

En medio de su discurso, Seiya se quedó callado.

-Oh, pequeña sabandija, fuiste muy, muy astuto. Tu plan era que yo solito te pidiera tratamiento, ¿no? ¡Pues el gran Seiya se ha dado cuenta de todo! ¡No podrás meterme tus locuras psicológicas, Shun, pues yo me doy cuenta de antemano de lo que planeas!

-¿Lo que planeo? – dijo Shun después de otro milisegundo de perplejidad – Yo no planeo nada, Seiya – los ojos de Shun se llenaron de lágrimas.

En eso, Ikki entró de sopetón al lugar.

-¿Estás haciendo llorar a mi hermano, Seiya? – rugió.

Seiya ya estaba bastante preocupado para preocuparse aún más por Ikki. Se había acercado a Shun y lo estaba obligando a sonarse la nariz con un pañuelo de dudosa limpieza que sacó quién sabe de dónde.

-¡Yo solo quería ayudarte, Seiya! – gimió Shun.

-Y Seiya estará feliz de que lo ayudes, ¿verdad, Seiya? – dijo Ikki, con una poco velada amenaza en la entonación de la voz.

-Claro que dejaré que me ayudes, pero ya no llores, ¿sí? – pidió Seiya, preocupado de veras y sintiéndose como el jamón del sándwich entre un hermano lloroso y uno violento.

-Ya empieza otra vez, era de esperarse – murmuró Shiryu, asomándose por el boquete que Ikki había dejado en la pared.

-Despejemos el lugar para que Shun pueda tratar a Seiya – pidió Ikki, empujando a Shiryu. Hyoga hizo una pared de hielo y salvó la situación.

-Ya estoy listo – dijo Seiya, sentándose en el diván – psicoséame todo lo que quieras, pero no llores más.

-No sé. Ya no quiero, ya no es divertido – murmuró Shun.

-Vamos, hazlo. Si no lo haces me sentiré culpable.

-Eso de sentirte culpable por las decisiones de los demás no es sano, Seiya. Tampoco es sano que te manipulen con lágrimas o dolor ajeno, y menos aún que hagas caso a amenazas.

-Sí, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es que no me gusta ver a los otros sufrir. Me gusta que haya alegría a mi alrededor.

-Pero no hay nada malo con la tristeza. A veces tienes que darte permiso de estar triste.

-Es que a veces pienso que, si me doy permiso de estar triste, no dejaré de llorar. No conocí a mis padres, mi hermana está lejos, puedo perderlos a ustedes en cualquier momento, puede estallar una guerra… es tan poco segura la vida, que no quiero pensar en cosas tristes. Quizás por eso me disfrazo de esta persona que siempre está alegre, que es un niño eterno, que no quiere ningún compromiso amoroso…

-¿Es por eso que aún no te declaras a Saori?

-N a Saori, ni a Shaina, ni a Miho… la verdad es que no sé a cuál de ellas querer. Si elijo a una de ellas, sería un compromiso. Y si muero, ¿qué sería de la mujer que tuviera un compromiso conmigo?

-No puedes dedicarte a pensar en lo que podría pasar. Debes concentrarte en lo que tienes. Vive la vida sin temores, Seiya.

Seiya sonrió alegremente.

-Es un gran consejo, Shun. Vivir sin temores. Eres un gran psicólogo. No sé cómo los demás dijeron que eres un desastre.

-Pues espero que cuando salgas de acá me ayudes a que Shiryu y Saori sigan con sus tratamientos, aunque no quieran.

-¡Claro que lo haré! De ahora en adelante me considero tu secretario, y te ayudaré a que todos tus pacientes se tomen sus pastillas. ¡Juntos seremos invencibles!

-¡Eso será maravilloso! Tu primer trabajo será llamar al próximo paciente, Hyoga. Y tu segundo trabajo será darles un par de Valiums a Shiryu y Saori, que están muy nerviosos.

-¡Claro, su Eminencia! De inmediato.

Seiya salió a cumplir su misión, y Shun se frotó las manos.

-Ah, con Seiya a mi lado conseguiré lo que quiero. Esas pastillas mantendrán a raya a Saori… ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué quiero mantener a raya a Saori?

Se pasó las manos por la cara y se miró al espejo.

-Sí, mantener a raya a Saori para que se mejore. Para nada más. Nada más…

Continuará…

Nota de la autora: La musa va lenta, lenta, pero ahora la historia se me puso oscura. Es que el mundo está oscuro.


End file.
